Undying Love
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: After a few months of dating Zack,and falling head over heels for the man,Aerith decides that it's about time they got to know each other more intimately.


**Disclaimer:** I dont own FFVII

**Author's notes:** I am a little rusty on writing heterosexual sex scenes, it's been a LONG time since I've wrote one. Also the sex scene is meant to be clumsy and rushed, after all virgins aren't experianced, and they're excited about the different sensations they are experiancing. Over eagerness is expected, especially from the male. I am only trying to make it more realistic.

**Warning: **Obviously this story contains sex, so it's rated M for that.

_Undying Love_

Aerith watched her boyfriend leave the church to go collect the materials needed to make her flower wagon. Once the door closed, she knelt down tending to the bed of flowers. Lately she had been having rather arousing dreams about the man, and admitted that she was curious about the body that uniform hid. Ever since he fell from the sky, she knew he was one of a kind.

They had been dating for awhile now and their relationship hadn't gone beyond holding hands or small pecks on the lips. Was he waiting for her to encourage him? Did Zack experiance the same kind of dreams she had been? The way he always seemed to make time for her was enough to convince her that he truly harbored feelings for her, she never doubted that. However the other women around the slums made comments about the 1st class SOLDIERS, whispering how they'd like to experiance a romp in the bed with them. Usually that type of talk was directed towards either Sephiroth, or Genesis and sometimes Angeal. Lately, she heard Zack's name more and more.

Who could blame them? She wondered the same thing often. They could fantasize all they wanted about him, she knew she had something they would never manage to get their catty claws into. His heart.

The door opened, signaling Zack's return, his arms full of the neccessary materials he walked behind her, setting the things down, his massive sword rested against a column, then opened the instructions, ready to assemble the wagon. Walking behind him she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. Her cheek rested against his back, taking in his scent..savoring it. Her fingers nimbly moving against his chest, feeling the muscles underneath his shirt, causing her to press closer.

Smiling gently, Zack looked over his shoulder "Miss me?" he asked as he turned around in Aerith's embrace holding her close.

"Of course," the young woman replied "I enjoy your company. I just wish we could spend more time together." she rested her head against his chest

"Me too." Zack smiled brightly leaning down he placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips. "okay, how about we begin building your flower wagon so you can get to selling those flowers in Midgar?" releasing his hold on his girlfriend he took a step back, looking slightly confused when Aerith only took a step forward remaining close to him, continuing to embrace him.

Standing on her tip toes, she gave him a peck on the lips, and looked at him expectantly, noticing the confusion on his face she sighed softly. "Zack," she whispered "can we...you know...go farther?" a blush crept on her face "I..I'm ready...and..I couldn't imagine...doing..'it' with anyone else."

Blue eyes widened as he looked at her, the shock written as clear as day on his facial features. "O..okay" he stammered swallowing thickly he pulled away from her hold, taking off his armor. He simply let it fall to the floor and pulled the girl to him, tilting her head he leaned in for a kiss, his tongue gliding against her bottom lip.

He was a complete bundle of nerves, yet excited at the same time. Once Aerith asked him if they could take their relationship further, he swore he could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears. He heard the guys talking about getting girls in the sack all the time at head quarters, bragging about their latest conquests. They often teased him about not taking up on the numerous offers he recieved. What they didn't realize was just how serious he was about this girl. It had been love at first sight, he wasn't looking for a simple lay. A woman was worth morth than than getting an orgasm.

Like any teenage boy, he often fantasized about doing this with Aerith, and now that it was happening, the butterflies in his stomach, he wondered just how she tasted, how she felt. A chill of excitment ran up his spine as she parted her lips, her tongue timidly meeting his. Aerith pressed her mouth closer, her mouth now wide open, as was his. Their teeth collided, and both teenagers pulled away a hue of pink tinting their cheeks, eyes casted at the floor.

"Let's try that again." Zack whispered breaking the silence. Leaning down once again, he tilted his head pressing his lips against Aerith's soft full ones, his tongue slipping past those anticipating parted lips. Rubbing his tongue against hers, coaxing her to join in. She slowly moved her tongue against his, her soft whimpers being muffled by their kiss. Her eyes widened at the feel of surprisingly soft hands slid up the back of her top. He must've taken off his gloves while she was staring at the ground, not that she cared.

After fumbling with the clasp of her bra, Zack broke the kiss his brow furrowed. "Dang," he murmured finally getting it undone after a few minutes he moved his hands to her chest, caressing her breasts, feeling the heat pool to his groin when she moaned softly. "Za..Zack." she whispered. Taking her shirt and bra off she blushed as Zack gently grabbed ahold of her, laying her on the floor, marveling at the sight underneath him as he hovered over her. Placing gentle kisses along her neck he slowly worked his way down to her breasts, caressing them.

Aerith moaned softly, watching Zack as he stopped caressing her breasts, his fingers glided along her sides, under they slid underneath the waistband of her skirt, swiftly pulling it off, her panties following suit as he set them off to the side. She whimpered as he spread her legs, gasping as his head slid in between her legs. "Zack? what are you...Ohh GOD!" the unbelieveable feeling of his tongue flicking over her clit, she gasped, a hand reaching out grasping ahold of his hair, "ohhh." her legs trembled as pleasure surged through her. Her hips moved against his tongue, pushing back wanting to feel more, "Zack please," she begged

Pulling back, Zack stood up stripping out of his uniform, his cock was already hard, the head weeping with precum. Positioning himself between her legs, Zack groaned sucking on her earlobe as he swiftly thrusted into her. A throaty groan rumbling from his chest, as the girl dug her nails into his shoulders tensing around him. He waited for her to relax, before moving his hips slowly, thrusting in and out of the soaking wet pussy.

Wrapping her legs around Zack's waist, she pulled him deeper into her, the feeling of him rocking in and out of her, made her only want to pull him closer. She wanted to feel all of him. Licking her lips she looked up at him getting wetter at the sight of the euphoria on his face, those usually bright eyes seemed to brighten even more, his brows were furrowed in bliss, and his soft lips were parted husky growls passing them. She rocked back onto him, gradually meeting his thrusts and took an earlobe into her mouth, her tongue playing with his ear-ring.

Gasping, Zack quickened his thrusts, licking along the curve of her neck "Aerith.." he whispered huskily "I..ungh.. you feel so good."

Panting heavily, Aerith gasped rocking back quicker, Zack meeting them eagerly. Digging her nails into his back, she raked them along it, as stars threatened to blind her. Her body shaking from her orgasm and juices making her vagina that much hotter and wetter for the man, her walls gripped him eagerly. It wasn't long after her, that Zack joined her in ecstacy, a breathless cry passing his lips as he released himself inside of her.

taking a few moments to catch his breath, Zack looked at the woman tenderly. He kissed her gently "You are so beautiful." he licked his lips "I love you."

Aerith's smile reached her eyes as she kissed him back "I love you too, Zack." she said softly. Wrapping her arms around him she held him close, cherishing the moment.

------------------------------

A/N: So...what did you think? Was it good? bad? let me know.. please review!


End file.
